Bądź cicho i skradaj się powoli...
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 4. 700px Wstęp Mitchel: Poprzednio w Totalnym Mieście: Nasi ukochani zawodnicy zmierzali się w pięciu miejskich konkurencjach, takich jak wyścig, skok na bungee, wspinaczka po wieżowcu, poszukiwanie złotego jaja oraz zapasy! Taylor, którą wszyscy na pewno uwielbiają wykiwała Marka, związując go podczas poszukiwań. Ale Patrick, którego wszyscy na pewno uwielbiają też namieszał, oszukując Jasmine, że Casey i Daniel ze sobą chodzą. Jak dalej potoczą się losy trzech drużyn? Kogo odeśle dzisiaj pociąg przegranych? Czy zawsze będę tak wspaniale prowadził show? To na pewno! Oglądajcie... Totalne Miasto! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzących z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Rano, pokoje 120px Cała drużyna Luzaków relaksuje się w salonie. Jedynie Daniel i Max siedzą sami w osobnym pokoju i się obściskują. Max: (PZ) Co ja w ogóle robię? Przecież on mnie zranił. Daniel: Prawda, że Max mi się podoba. Ale nie tylko ona. Casey również! A Jasmine... znudziła mi się. Poza tym, jest żałosna! No chyba w zaliczaniu lasek to mnie nikt nie przebije... 120px Stella stoi na środku pokoju skulona. Stella: Mam już doszyć takiego czraktowania modelek! Casey: Z ciebie taka modelka jak ze mnie dziewczyna Daniela. Jasmine: Bo nią jesteś, ty szmato! (podeszła do niej i wystawiła pięść, ale Cindy i Stacy ją powstrzymała) Stacy: Mogłabyś się ogarnąć? Nie chcemy przez twoje widzimisię przegrać zadania i mieszkać w tym syfie, jasne?! Cindy: Właśnie. Poza tym, to i tak ty odpadniesz. Dopilnuję tego. Jasmine: Odpadnie ta zdradziecka *''BEEP''*! Taylor: Dziewczyny, błagam was. (stanęła między nimi) Na pewno da się to jakoś... rozwiązać! Taylor: (PZ) (maluje rzęsy i trzyma lusterko) Nasza drużyna jest tak beznadziejna, że do się w głowie nie mieści. A co do tego rozpadu Jasmine i Daniela, wiem, że to sprawa Patricka! Chyba go zabiję! (wychodzi z pokoju) 120px Do pokoju weszła Taylor. Taylor: Hej chłopcy! Jenny: Znowu to paskudztwo w naszej bazie! (wzięła szkło leżące na podłodze i rzuciła w Taylor, ale ta się schyliła) Patrick: Hej, Jenny spokojnie! Steve podbiegł do Taylor i zaczął ocierać się o jej nogę. Taylor: Fu, co to... Patrick... (usiadł obok niego i owinęła ręce wokół jego szyji) Ty taki... seksowny. Patrick: Naprawdę? Miło to słyszeć z ust najpiękniejszej kobiety w mieście... Grace: E, lol, ludzie, wyluzujcie! Lepiej się bawcie, a nie jakieś słodziutkie słówka z siebie wydajecie! Simon: Popieram tę ziomalkę! George: (skrzywił się na widok miziających się Patricka i Taylor) Stołówka Wszyscy siedzieli już przy swoich drużynowych stołach. Jasmine: (rzuciła miskę z papką prosto w Daniela) Daniel: Co ty odwalasz kretynko?! Jasmine: Zamknij mordę, nie będę z tobą rozmawiać! Stella: A szpróbujczie tylko we mnie rzuczić tym gównem. (dostała miską) Stacy: Oj, sorki... Nie mogłam się powstrzymać! Mitchel: (wchodzi) O matko... Widzę, że znowu mała wojna. Ogarnijcie się i chodźcie przed biurowiec. Przed biurowcem Mitchel: Dzisiejsze zadanie to Wielkie... Wybuchowe... Podchody! Kelly: Muszę to powtarzać codziennie? Orginalnie... Jason: Popieram. (szturcha ją łokciem) Kelly: (spojrzała na niego wkurzona) Grace: RANY! UWIELBIAM PODCHODY! Zawsze na obozach grałam w takie podchody, to znaczy grałam sama, bo nikt nie chciał grać ze mną, ale to nieważne i tak było ODLOTOWO! Mitchel: Ta. To straaasznie ciekawe. Ale do rzeczy. Musicie gdzieś w mieście lub na obrzeżach znaleźć, zbudować, cokolwiek bazę. Musicie tam położyć te flagi koloru waszych drużyn. (podał każdej drużynie po fladze) Następnie musicie znaleźć flagę którejś drużyny i przybiec z nią do mnie! Michael: I... to wszystko? Mitchel: Teoretycznie. Frank: No a praktycznie? Mitchel: Oj, zobaczysz... A teraz, do roboty! Wszyscy pobiegli. 120px Cała drużyna pobiegła na pole i tam postawiła flagę. Kelly: No dobra, to tu będzie nasza baza. Kto będzie atakował, a kto bronił? Daniel: Ja na pewno atakuję! Max: Ja też. Kelly: No dobra, to może... Daniel, Max, Michael i ja na atak, a Frank, Shana i Jason jako obrońcy? Shana: Chwila, co ja? Jason: Jak sobie życzysz! 120px Cała drużyna wbiegła do warzywniaka. Kasjerka: Ło co wy tu robicie? Jenny: Napadamy na ten sklep! (wzięła ogórka i rzuciła nim w kasjerkę, która upadła) Patrick: Mam propozycję. Jest nas sześciu, więc trzy osoby pójdą atakować inne drużyny, a trzy zostaną tutaj. Do ataku proponuję siebie, Jenny i Simona. George: A może to ciebie zostawimy na obronie?! Simon: Ja pójdę na atak! Jestem najsilniejszy! George: Ja idę na atak. (wyszedł) Patrick: No dobra, Simon, zostajesz na obronie. Patrick wyszedł, a Jenny wyskoczyła przez okno. Simon: A ani mi się śni. Grace: Kolo, luz! Na pewno będzie fajnie! Popatrz, możemy sobie nawet pojeść warzywka! Steve zaczął obwąchiwać warzywa. Simon: No może... 120px Cała drużyna schowała się w ściekach. Jasmine: Kto wymyślił tak denną kryjówkę?! Ginger: Stanley! A co, nie podoba się? Cindy: Jest wspaniała! Nie słuchaj tej wiochmenki. (popchnęła Jasmine) Stacy: Jak się dzielimy? Casey: Ja na pewno pójdę na atak. Tylko ja się nadaję. Taylor: Tego bym nie powiedziała. Cindy: Ja, Taylor, Casey i Stacy idziemy na atak, a idiotka, Ginger i Stella tutaj zostaną. Może być? Jasmine: Ja idę na atak! I koniec kropka! Stacy: Tylko się nie posraj. Dobra, ja zostaję! Cztery dziewczyny poszły. Stella: Że łot? Nie żamierzam czutaj żosztać! (poszła) Ginger: Ojejku! Zostaliśmy w trójkę. Podchody Casey i Daniel się spotkali. Daniel: Siemka. (uśmiech) Casey: Czego chcesz?! Daniel: Ciebie! (złapał ją za ramiona) Casey: Puszczaj mnie, palancie! Daniel: Posłuchaj! Casey: Pff... Daniel: Zakochałem się w tobie. Taylor: (podeszła do nich) Hej! Co tam? Daniel: Wszystko w porządku, laska. Taylor: No, to fajnie. Zaprowadziłbyś nas do waszej bazy? Daniel: No pewnie! Casey i Taylor przybiły piątkę, a przed nimi stanęła Max. Max: Co tam? Daniel: Łoł, zbiórka trzech najfajniejszych lasek! Taylor: A którą z nas uważasz za tą najfajniejszą? Daniel: Oczywiście, że ciebie. Max: O, świetnie. (poszła sobie) Casey: No prowadź do tej bazy! Poszli, ale po chwili Jenny wpadła na Casey. Jenny: O, siema, zdziro! Taylor: O jeny. Chodźmy sami, Daniel! (złapała go za rękę i pobiegli) Casey: Och! Frajerzy! Złaź ze mnie! Jenny: Dlaczego?! Michael: (podszedł do nich) Co się dzieje? Jenny: (wstała i pocałowała zaskoczonego Michaela) Casey: Zostaw go! (odepchnęła Jenny) Nic ci nie jest? Michael: Nie? Wyluzuj! Casey: Jestem całkowicie wyluzowana! (wkurzyła się i założyła ręce) Michael: Taak, właśnie widać. Jenny: (kopnęła Casey, która odleciała) Na jakiś czas jest spokój! Michael: Czy ty jesteś normalna?! Jenny: Ale odpowiedź na to pytanie jest chyba jasna?! (zaczęła skakać na głowie) Michael: Niee... Casey: (podeszła do nich) Co... Co się stało? Jenny: Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do naszej bazy! (złapała Michaela za rękę i pobiegła) Casey: Hej! (pobiegła za nimi) Baza Gwiazd Grace rozmawia z Simonem, a Steve wychodzi na czterech łapach... Po chwili wchodzą Jenny, Michael i Casey. Grace: O rany, wrogowie! (stanęła za flagą) Nigdy nie odbierzecie nam godności! Casey: Odsuń się! (kopnęła ją i wzięła flagę) Ha! Frajerzy! Jenny: Oddawaj mi tę flagę! (wyrwała flagę z ręki Casey i dała jej z kopniaka w nogę) Ze mną się nie zadziera! (rzuciła flagę Michaelowi) Leć! Leć niczym wiatr! Michael: (złapał flagę) Dzięki, Jenny! (pobiegł) Simon: Coś ty zrobiła?! Jenny: Oddałam mu flagę! Grace: (strzeliła facepalma) Baza Luzaków Patrick wbiegł na pole i podbiega do Shany. Patrick: Mogę cię prosić o... flagę? Frank: Nie! Nie dawaj mu flagi! Patrick: Dawaj flagę! Shana: Chwila... tę flagę? (złapała flagę) Patrick: (wyrwał jej flagę i pobiegł) Frank: Nie! Ugh, brawo! Patrick': (PZ) Trzeba pozbyć się Franka... Jest przeszkodą do zdobycia władzy nad Shaną. Przed budynkiem Michael dobiega do Mitchela. Michael: Mam flagę Gwiazd! Dobiega Patrick. Patrick: Mam flagę Luzaków! Mitchel: No, fajnie, fajnie... Ale Michael był pierwszy! Co znaczy, że to jego drużyna zwycięża tę część dzisiejszego wyzwania! Patrick: Co?! No jak to?! Michael: (wytknął język Patrickowi) Mitchel: (przez megafon) Uwaga wszyscy! Koniec pierwszej części wyzwania! Spotykamy się za 10 minut przed budynkiem! ---- Wszyscy uczestnicy ponownie stoją przed Mitchelem. Mitchel: Jako że drużyna Luzaków już wygrała, drugie wyzwanie odbędzie się jedynie między Gwiazdami i Modelkami! Max: To znaczy, że jesteśmy już nietykalni? Mitchel: Tak, i na pewno nie pójdziecie na ceremonię! No ale do rzeczy, drugim zadaniem będzie... Wojna z pistoletami na wodę! Grace: OMG! Dobrze, że nie wygraliśmy, bo to zadanie jest ZAJEBISTE! (zabrała pistolet Mitchowi i zaczęła strzelać we wszystkich) Casey: Uspokój się, kretynko! Stella: Aaaa! Maj her! (wkurzyła się, jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone, podbiegła do Grace i zjadła ją) Mitchel: Co ty robisz?! Wypluj ją natychmiast! Stella wypluła Grace. Mitchel: Ogarnijcie się ludzie! (rzucił każdemu po pistolecie) Osoba, która zostanie trafiona przychodzi tutaj. Drużyna, która pierwsza straci wszystkich zawodników, uda się na ceremonię! Zrozumiano? Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głową. Mitchel: No to do roboty! Chowajcie się, uciekajcie, cokolwiek, tylko ZEJDŹCIE MI Z OCZU! Wszyscy uciekli. Wojna Patrick łapie Ginger za ramię i przyciąga do siebie. Patrick: Mała zmiana planów. Trzeba strzelać w członków swoich drużyn, im więcej mokrych tym wygrywają! Ginger: Nie kłam mnie. Stanley wie lepiej. Patrick: STanley nie słyszał, co powiedział Mitchel mi na ucho. Cindy (podchodzi do Ginger i Patricka) Ej! Nie słuchaj się tego pajaca! Ginger: (strzeliła z pistoletu w Cindy) Cindy: Aaaa! Co ty robisz, jestem z twojej drużyny! Patrick: (PZ) Na tych frajerach da się grać jak na skrzypcach. Ginger: Ale Patrick powiedział, że mamy strzelać w członków swoich drużyn! Cindy: Grrr! (strzeliła z pistoletu w Patricka) Patrick: Uuu, niezły ruch, Cindy. Podziwiam twoją strategię, jak i twoją urodę. Cindy: Stul dziób! Ginger: to my idziemy postrzelać w innych z drużyny Patriczka! (kopnęła go w nogę i pobiegła) Patrick: Zostaliśmy sami. (wyszczerz) Cindy: Bujaj się! ---- Jenny i Casey idąc tyłem zderzają się. Jenny: O, znowu muszę patrzyć na ciebie, krzywomorda! Casey: Tak?! Mówi to krzywonoga! Jenny: Emm, popracuj nad tekstami. (wyciągnęła zza pleców wielkie karabin na wodę i wycelowała w Casey) Casey: Czekaj, chyba nie chcesz we mnie strzelić? Jenny: NIE! (w jej oczach ukazały się płomienie) CHCĘ CIĘ ZABIĆ! (strzeliła w Casey, która poleciała baaaaardzo daleko) Rządzę! ---- Stella siedzi na kamieniu i się maluje. Po chwili na czterech łapach podbiega do niej Steve. Stella: Goł ełej, śmierdżjelu! Nie chcze czję tu widżjeć! Steve obsikał Stellę. Stella: Aaaaa! Ju stupid! Lecz się! (uciekła) ---- Taylor podbiega do Simona. Taylor: Cześć, misiu! Patrick kazał mi przekazać, że masz strzelać w członków swojej drużyny! Simon: Serio?! (zaczął strzelać w siebie) Taylor: Ale nie w siebie. Na przykład... Z bloku zeskoczyła Grace. Grace: Poddajcie się, a was oszczędzę. Taylor: Na przykład w nią! (popchnęła Simona na Grace i uciekła) Simon: (upadł na Grace) Grace: O! Siemka! Simon: Cześć... Musimy wygrać, co nie?! (wstał i strzelił z pistoletu w Grace) Grace: Nie strzelaj we mnie! Och, zawsze to samo! Simon: A, w innych? Dobra! (pobiegł) Grace: (po chwili wstała i podniecona pobiegła) ---- Jasmine szpieguje George'a w lesie. Po chwili wchodzi na patyk i trzaska.' George: (obrócił się) Kto tu jest?! Jasmine: (strzeliła, ale George także, przez co oboje zostali opryskani) No brawo, idioto! Jestem mokra! George: I głupia. Narka! (pobiegł) ---- Ginger biegłą i trafiła na Steve'a. Ten od razu zaczął się do niej łasić. Ginger: O, witaj, piesku. Ale rozumiesz, to taka gra. (strzeliła w niego z pistoletu) Steve wytrzepał się jak pies, po czym polizał Ginger. Ginger: Ahah, nie teraz, Steve! Muszę złapać jeszcze Jenny! (pobiegła) ---- Jenny szła powoli i rozglądała się, kiedy Ginger i Taylor z dwóch różnych stron czaiły się na Jenny. Po chwili wyskoczyły i strzeliły w Jenny, ale ta się schyliła, przez co woda poleciała na Ginger i Taylor... Ginger udało się schylić, ale Taylor dostała. Taylor: Ugh! Ginger, wykończ ją! Ginger: Z przyjemnością! (strzeliła w Jenny) Jenny: (zrobiła unik) Pudło, pajacyku! Ginger: (strzeliła ponownie, a po chwili zaczęła strzelać na chybił trafił, w końcu trafiając w Jenny) Jenny: O ty suczko! Nie żyjesz! (wyrwała kawałek ulicy i trafiła nim w Ginger) Mitchel: Niestety, Gwiazdy dzisiaj przegrywają! I udadzą się na ceremonię! O ile ogarniemy powódź, którą zrobiła Ginger! Aaaaa! Woda zaczęła zalewać miasto. Przed ceremonią, pokoje drużynowe 120px Ginger wbiega do pokoju zapłakana. Cindy: Przyjaciółko, co ci jest? Ginger: (chlip) Stanley gdzieś zniknął! świerszcz. Cindy: Na pewno się znajdzie... Ginger: Mam nadzieję... (wyszła) Stella: Mam już tego doszyć! To jeszt jakisz chory program! Takie czraktowanie modelek jest niedozwolone! Stacy: Zamknij się w końcu... Korytarz Patrick: (złapał Ginger za ramię i pociągnął do schowka) Słuchaj... Słyszałem o tym, że Stanley zniknął... Ginger: Fajnie, chyba wiem. Patrick: Emm... Gadałem z nim. Ginger: Serio?! Co mówił?! Patrick: Jest zły... Że go nie posłuchałaś... Ginger: Co?! Patrick: Tak... Powiedział, że wróci... Jeśli dziś zrezygnujesz. Ginger: Co? Mam znowu zrezygnować? No dobrze... Jeśli tego chce, to w porządku! Patrick: (uśmiechnął się chytrze) Patrick: (PZ) Zrobiłem to, bo wiem, że jestem zagrożony. Ale Ginger jest taka naiwna, że nie ma żadnego problemu! 120px Cindy wychyla głowę za drzwi i widzi, że nie ma Patricka. Cindy: Świetnie! (weszła do pokoju) George: O, widzę, że panienka przybyła za mną? Cindy: Co? Nie! Na kogo głosujecie? George: Oj, ale chyba ty nie z tej drużyny, co? Cindy: Och! Chodź na zewnątrz! (wyszła) George: Chce mnie. :D (wyszedł) ---- Cindy: Mógłbyś przekonać swoją drużynę do głosowania na Patricka? George: Co będę z tego miał? Cindy: Brak Patricka w grze. George: Oj, za mało... A twoja wdzięczność? Cindy: Niech ci będzie. Ale nie licz na więcej. George: No to ty nie licz na głosy na Patricka! Cindy: (złapała go za twarz i pocałowała) A teraz? George: Z największą przyjemnością! Cindy: Fajnie. Nie zawiedź mnie! (poszła) George: (wyszczerzył się do kamery) George: (PZ) Tak! Wreszcie! Cindy: (PZ) Wcale mi się nie podoba! Wcale a wcale! Ceremonia 120px Mitchel: Gwiazdy, drugi raz z rzędu! Brawo! Przejdźmy do konkretów... Została was szóstka, a za chwilę zostanie piątka... No dobra, zagłosujcie! Głosowanie Patrick: Do widzenia, George. (podpisuje dowód) Jenny: (wyjęła nóż i pocięła dowód Patricka na kawałki) Steve: (oblizał czyjś dowód) Grace: Jej! Znowu mogę głosować! (wyjęła długopis i podpisała dowód) George: To już twój koniec. (podpisał dowód Patricka) Simon: Nie zagłosuję na mojego pana! (podpisuje dowód George'a) ---- Mitchel: Mam tutaj wyniki waszego głosowania! (pokazuje dowody trzymając je w ręce) Pierwszy bilet otrzymuje Grace. Grace: Łiii! (łapie bilet i przytula) Mitchel: Simon też nie wyleci, nasz miastowy zwierzaku, dzisiaj zostajesz! (rzucił bilety Simonowi i Steve'owi) Simon i Steve złapali bilet. Mitchel: Bilet rzucę też do Jenny. Jenny: (złapała bilet nożem) Łuhauhah! Mitchel: Zagrożeni są Patrick i George. George: Pa, Patriczku. Mitchel: Ostatni bilet otrzymuje... George! Patrick: Ee? Taylor: Ahahahah! Ginger: Nie, chwila! Ja rezy-... Stella: SZTAP! DI END OF DYS! Reżygnuję sz tego głupjego pseudo szoł! (weszła na tory) Mitchel: A, okej. No to odpada Stella, a Patrick zostaje. Mówiłaś coś, Ginger? Cindy: NIE! Nic nie mówiła, Stella odpada! Mitchel: Okej! Pożegnaj się, Stelli. Stella: Nara wam, dżurne pały! Przyjechał pociąg i zabrał Stellę, która zaczęła krzyczeć. Mitchel: W końcu koniec odcinka! Po długiej przerwie wróciliśmy, no i zapraszam na więcej akcji w odcinku 5 Totalnego... Miasta! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!